


Softly

by idkmybffspock



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fanart, Hot Tub, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmybffspock/pseuds/idkmybffspock
Summary: This is a scene from OhMyBGosh's story, "I'm No Princess (Unless You're Referring to Leia)"





	Softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmybgosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmybgosh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm No Princess (Unless You're Referring to Leia)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041438) by [ohmybgosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmybgosh/pseuds/ohmybgosh). 



  
" _But then Steve lifted one hand out of the water, placing it on Billy’s hip bone, and Billy couldn’t stop himself._

 _He sank to his knees, straddling Steve_."

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have an account, figured I could post to it as well! This has been posted on tumblr.
> 
> idkmybffspock @ tumblr


End file.
